


of libraries and sleepless days

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, confused!jae, shy!jae, sleepy!brian, this is bad but w/e, well not really shy more like, yea that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: wonpil looked at jae, disgust in his eyes and even more disgust on his face. “don’t call me babe, also you don’t have a flower, if it touched you it’d be dead. oh, and please don’t fight with younghyun-hyung. he is way stronger than you, you overcooked noodle. he’d snap you with his thighs.”(or, the one where brian steals jae's place in the library, but that's ok cause at least jae gets the d)





	of libraries and sleepless days

**Author's Note:**

> look, my dudes, i'm tired again and my pills are starting to do their job so this thing might not make sense. who knows, maybe in the morning i'll delete it, idk

 

for almost half a year now, jae and his friends have been using the same table in the college library. said table was placed in the back of the room, not far away from the shelves but its position good enough so that you don’t have to stay close to other stressed students. the perfect place for when you’re trying to cram for an upcoming exam.

however, it’s been two weeks since jae first noticed the new guy stealing his place. at first, he got to the library ready to procrastinate before his english exam, when he realised that at his usual table, there was another student sleeping. of course, having been raised to not disturb a sleeping person, he let the man take his sit and placed his backpack on a nearby chair.

he thought that this would be a one time thing, and not expecting to find him there again, he went to the study with his friend, this time actually willing to finish one of his projects, only to be greeted by the sleeping man, once again.

he elbowed wonpil to get his attention and then pointed in the direction of the man. “pirimiri, wonpiri, he’s here again! i’ll fight him, hold my flower, babe!”

wonpil looked at jae, disgust in his eyes and even more disgust on his face. “don’t call me babe, also you don’t have a flower, if it touched you it’d be dead. oh, and please don’t fight with younghyun-hyung. he is way stronger than you, you overcooked noodle. he’d snap you with his thighs.”

jae sighed. “fine, then what should i do, hm? buy him a fucking coffee since he seems like he is dead?”

“yes.” and just like that, kim wonpil walked to a random table and left jae to suffer.

the blond groaned, but he turned around, left the building and walked all the way to the opposite street to get the annoying table stealer a coffee.

when he walked back into the library, he was not surprised to see that the so called ‘younghyun’ was still there. he marched to his table and placed the cup of coffee with a thud.

the boy lifted his head up, yawning, and rubbing his eyes. _cute._

“yes?” he asked in a raspy voice. _fuck me, that’s a nice voice._

“you’re using my table…” he said, scratching the back of his neck. he wasn’t going to let him go so easily just because he was hot. if he’s going down, he’ll go with a fight.

“oh, sorry… i know you usually stay here, but i asked jimin and she said it was cool since she doesn’t have any exam coming up and… i’ll go if you need to study.” he got his bag from the chair next to him and got up.

“no!” jae screeched, and he quickly apologized. “i mean, you can stay. i brought you a coffee, maybe that’ll help you. i really don’t mind you staying here.”

and just like that, they fell into a routine.

they met at the library, jae always with two cups of coffee in hand, brian (jae found out that his english name was brian after he took one of his notebooks and freaked out ‘cause he doesn’t know a brian kang) always asleep. it amazed the blond how he could sleep so much in such an awful position.

the blond would pat his head, the other would wake up and look just as cute as the first time (jae was still ready to fight him just for looking so adorable when he woke up). the elder would push the cup of americano (he found out that he drinks them in the second week, after he only brought him sweet drinks), brian would smile and jae would blush. every other day this would happen.

jae doesn’t like to think that they grew somewhat close after all these weeks spent together, he just can’t help but think that every time he took his place next to the other, every time their hands or their thighs (wonpil was right about them being amazing and probably very able to kill jae) would brush. he also can’t help but blush and turn his head every time that happened. he found himself enjoying their study sessions, wanting to spend more and more time with brian.

he was confused by these feelings, but when he had talked to wonpil about this, he got a disappointed look and a pat on the shoulder, followed by a ‘you’ll get it someday, hyung’ which didn’t really help his situation of trying to understand what was going on with him. sure, he could maybe ask jimin, but jae knew she would laugh at him, before going back to texting her girlfriend.

so he was stuck in whatever these emotions were. he was stuck in the routine he had come to have with brian, which confused him even more. brian’s smile would make his stomach drop, his touch would make his ears pink, and his stories would make him laugh even if they weren’t even that funny (jimin’s words, not his).

he even tried to google his symptoms, he got three results saying that he might have a crush and two that said he had cancer. he couldn’t have a crush on brian. he _knows_ he doesn’t have a crush on him. they were just bros being bros, dudes being guys (he also knows, deep down, that he does have a crush on brian). and he was certain that brian didn’t even like him back (if, _if_ he really had feelings for him, which he didn’t).

after that he tried to spend less time with brian, to prove to himself that he would be ok without him (he wasn’t). he managed two days before he called him and asked to hang out at the other’s dorm.

which was where he was right now. he brought pizza and hopes that brian wouldn’t try to ask him about his very sudden and very short isolation. but, alas, after brian hugged him, the first thing he said was ‘where have you been, hyung?’ to which, of course, jae replied ‘home, silly, i was just power napping…’

brian still looked unconvinced, but he dropped the subject, asking insted what movie he wanted to watch. jae shrugged, not really sure he would be able to concentrate on any film when brian was close to him.

so he just took a seat on brian’s bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest. “play toy story or whatever. anything is good.” he said, not looking at brian, but staring at the pillowcase pattern.

“hyung.”

he looks up, only to be met with brian’s face, dangerously close to his. he blushed, turning his head to the side.

“hyung, tell me if i’ve been reading this wrong, but i think you like me.” jae’s eyes widened, but he still wouldn’t turn to look at the other. “so i want to ask you if i can kiss you.”

he nodded and that was all brian needed before placing his hand under his chin and guiding their lips together. jae sighed, but leaned back, letting brian take control.

 

* * *

 

“and that, kids, is how your father and i got together.” jae smiles, playing with brian’s fingers.

“hyung,” wonpil starts, pointing to him and dowoon, “we aren’t your kids. also, we don’t want to hear about your love life!”

“hush now, my child,” jae says, as brian laughs at wonpil’s annoyed expression, “go to your rooms, as the adults have something to talk about.”

“hyung, if you two fuck in here again, i will punch you.” dowoon threatened, but sitting up from the couch nonetheless, taking wonpil with him.

 

* * *

 

(jae gets punched in the end, but he thinks it was totally worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)  
>  also i got a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon) account. you can send me prompts or w/e


End file.
